


We Are Borg

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), LRaien



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Seven of Nine is Borg Queen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Седьмая становится новой Королевой боргов. | Seven of Nine is new Borg Queen
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903060
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	We Are Borg

[](https://ibb.co/JmfX268)


End file.
